This invention concerns biochemical, biomedical and clinical studies involving the administration of tetrahydrobiopterin to patients with diverse disease states and symptoms including phenylketonuria, Parkinsonism, endogenous depression, senile dementia, Alzheimer's disease, etc. Literature since 1978 which is relevant to this invention is summarized in this section on BACKGROUND.